...Clean and Serene
Dialoge Teil 1 (die ganze Gang sitzt wieder auf) *'Billy:' Wartet. Ich denke, ihr könnt bei dieser edlen Mission die führende Hand des Präsidenten gebrauchen. Bis wir mein Bike zurückhaben, sitze ich dir im Nacken. *'Jim:' Der Typ mit dem Ersatzteillager könnte wissen, wo das Bike ist. Er ist drüben in der Guantanamo. *'Billy:' Unglaublich, da komm ich um den Knast rum und häng immer noch am Arsch eines Kerls dran. *'Johnny:' Ja, Mann, ich bin auch nicht grad glücklich drüber. Soll ich umdrehen und zurück zum Klubhaus? *'Billy:' Ich komm schon klar, John-Boy. Verdammt, nach dieser Therapiescheiße brauch nur einen Drink und die Straße. *'Johnny:' Gut zu wissen. *'Billy:' Hast du mich vermisst, während ich in der Klinik Gefühle ausgetauscht habe? *'Johnny:' Holen wir uns dein Bike und sparen uns die Gefühlsduselei für später. *'Billy:' Weißt du was, Johnny? Du könntest auch ein paar der Vertrauensübungen von denen gebrauchen. Ich verbinde dir die Augen, wenn wir zurück sind. Du musst dich nur nach hinten fallen lassen und darauf vertrauen, dass dich deine Brüder fangen. Schaffst du das? *'Johnny:' Ihr Jungs seid dann zu breit, um überhaupt etwas zu fangen, geschweige denn hundert Kilo eines schnell näherkommenden Mannes in den mittleren Jahren. *'Billy:' Technisch gesehen, bist du hundert Kilo jüdischer Biker, John-Boy. Dein Glaube muss zuerst kommen. *'Johnny:' Religion, Billy. Religion. Den Glauben habe ich aufgegeben. *'Billy:' Johnny der Jude. Klebitz der scheiß Hebräer. Verdammt schön, hier zu sein, Mann. Was ist das Problem? *'Johnny:' Nichts, Mann. *'Billy:' Und ich bin jetzt wieder der Anführer der Gang, Johnny. Und du nur einer der Brüder. Kommst du damit klar? *'Johnny:' So lange du die Gang ordentlich führst, kommen wir alle damit klar. *'Billy:' Ich führe die Gang so, wie sie geführt werden muss. Genau wie die drei Jungs vor mir. Genau so wie ich jetzt. *'Johnny:' Ehrlich? Fühlt sich irgendwie anders an. Vorher ging es nur um Spaß, die Brüder und darum, dicht zu sein. Und wenn uns einer in die Quere kam, haben wir ihm die Zähne eingeschlagen. *'Billy:' Danke dir, dass du dich mitteilst! Und wie fühlt es sich jetzt an für dich, Jonathan? *'Johnny:' Es fühlt sich an, als wäre Köpfe einzuschlagen ein Vollzeitjob und wenn wir mal eine Minute damit aufhören würden, würden wir uns umsehen und erkennen, dass der Spaß schon lange vorbei ist. *'Billy:' Oh ja? Ich hab mich entschieden, auf ewig einer der Brüder zu sein, du undankbarer Scheißkerl. Wenn du nur wegen der guten Zeiten Lost bist, wegen Schönwetterwochenenden in den Carraways, dann bist du nicht wirklich Lost. Verstanden? *'Johnny:' Komm runter, Mann. Ich hoffe, dass wenn wir uns entschließen, eine Pause einzulegen und langsamer zu machen, es da noch eine Option gibt. Teil 2 (an der Werkstatt angekommen erfolgt eine weitere Zwischensequenz mit dem Mechaniker Pretty Boy) *'Johnny:' Pretty Boy. *'Pretty Boy:' Hey. *'Johnny:' Wo ist das Bike? *'Pretty Boy:' Oh, freut mich auch, euch zu sehen, Jungs. Äh... welches Bike meint ihr denn genau? *'Johnny:' Du weißt, wovon wir reden, Billys Bike. *'Pretty Boy:' Billys Bike? Gott, Mann, das ist lange her. Ich hab gedacht, er ist tot. Wozu braucht er es? Um es für Crack zu verkaufen, oder? *'Johnny:' Schnauze. *'Pretty Boy:' Hör zu, du weißt, wie das ist. Man gibt Sachen weiter, Teile werden ausgetauscht. Schwer zu sagen, ob es den Chopper überhaupt noch gibt. Tut mit leid, Jungs. *'Billy:' Dir wird es leidtun, mein Freund, dir. *'Pretty Boy:' Hey, schön dich zu sehen, Bill. Mann, ich hab gedacht, du bist tot... *'Johnny:' Jim, lass das Bike an. (Johnny schnappt sich Pretty Boy und hält dessen Gesicht an den schnell drehenden Reifen) *'Pretty Boy:' Whoa, Moment... warte, bitte! Bitte... nein, neiiiin... *'Billy:' Wo... ist... mein... Bike? *'Johnny:' Rede, du hässlicher Scheißkerl. *'Pretty Boy:' Ah, okay, hör zu... *'Pretty Boy:' Ah, die Angels of Death haben es mit zu sich nach Northwood genommen. *'Billy:' Die beschissenen Angels of Death. *'Pretty Boy:' Das ist alles, was ich weiß... bitte! *'Johnny:' Danke. *'Billy:' Ja, danke. (Billy holt aus und schlägt Pretty Boy mit einem Hammer ins Gesicht) *'Johnny:' Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen. Er hat dir gesagt, wer dein Bike hat. *'Billy:' Du bist echt weich geworden, oder Johnny? Weißt du, du solltest auch mal in den Knast gehen, das härtet ab. *'Johnny:' Was auch immer. *'Billy:' Und was ist mit Auge um Auge und dem ganzen Scheiß? Du hättest diesen Typen dafür zahlen lassen sollen, dass er Widerstand geleistet hat. *'Johnny:' Genug von dieser Scheiße. Wir haben andere Sorgen als Respekt und diesen ganzen dämlichen Kinderkram. Wir müssen das Geschäft am Laufen halten, sonst sind wir am Arsch. *'Billy:' Du kapierst es einfach nicht, was? Nur darum geht es, nicht um das Scheißgeld. Wir müssen es diesen Yuppies, Hippies und den verdammten Posern zeigen. Ein starker Drink, ein paar harte Drogen, die Straße und meinen Chopper, mehr brauch ich nicht. Vielleicht ab und zu was zu ficken. Ich wäre kein Mann, wenn ich das nicht brauchen würde, oder? Übrigens, wie geht es Ashley? Ist sie single? *'Johnny:' Was ist mit deinen Brüdern? Kümmerst du dich nicht um die Lost? *'Billy:' Alles, was ich tue, dreht sich um die Lost. Ich existiere nicht ohne meine Brüder... ohne dich. Wenn du das nicht kapierst, kapierst du gar nichts, John-Boy. Das ist traurig. *'Johnny:' Tja, du legst eine harte Art Liebe an den Tag. *'Billy:' Da ist es, wir sind da! Teil 3 (nach der Schlacht auf dem Heimweg unterhält Johnny sich mit Jim und Clay und Terry) *'Johnny:' Willkommen daheim, Bill. Wir folgen dir. *'Clay:' Billy ist wohl wieder da, um diese alte Gang tief in die Scheiße zu reiten. *'Terry:' Was wird Ashley jetzt tun, wo Billy zurück ist? *'Johnny:' Scheiße, Terry. Das ist ihre Sache, es ist ein freies Land. *'Terry:' Ich weiß nicht, wo du lebst, Kumpel. Wir Brüder sind die einzigen freien Leute, die ich sehe. *'Jim:' Billy hat sein Bike zurück. Jetzt ist er sicher wieder entspannter. *'Johnny:' Ja, Jim? Irgendwas sagt mir, dass es ihm nicht gereicht hat, Pretty Boy fertigzumachen und die ganzen Poser zu töten. *'Jim:' Kann sein. Ich werde Jackie und dem Kind auf jeden Fall nichts von der Sache heute erzählen. *'Clay:' Hey, Billy! Wie ist es, auf dem alten Bike zu sitzen, Mann? *'Billy:' Als hätte deine Frau mit dem Nachbarn gebumst. Ich muss es die ganze Nacht lang wieder richtig einstellen. *'Jim:' Du wirst die ganze Nacht wach sein, vögeln und high werden. Das Bike muss bis morgen warten. *'Johnny:' Jason, lange nicht gesehen, Mann. *'Jason': Yeah, ich vögel diese russische Braut in Broker. Das bringt ihren Daddy zum Durchdrehen. *'Johnny:' Wenn er Ärger macht, legt er sich mit der ganzen Gang an. Sag ihm das, dann sehen wir ja, wie irre er ist. (die Gang ist unterdessen eingetroffen und sitzt ab) *'Johnny:' Okay, Bill. Du hast dein Bike. Nimm, was du nehmen musst, trink, was du trinken musst. Fick, was du ficken musst. Mir egal, töte, wen du töten musst. Aber komm mit dir ins Reine. Und wenn du das tust, dann ruf mich an und wir machen weiter mit dem Geschäft. *'Billy:' Du bist nicht mein Bewährungshelfer, Bruder. Denk dran, wer Anführer der Gang ist. *'Johnny:' Das tue ich, Mann, glaub mir. *'Billy:' Sag mal, hast du immer noch Ashleys Telefonnummer? Wieso rufst du sie nicht für mich an? Sag ihr, ich bin da drin und dröhn mich auf alle möglichen Arten zu. Und dass ich wirklich gerne, ich meine, dass wir wirklich gerne was zum Bumsen hätte. Mission Ihr sitzt wieder automatisch auf eurem Hexer, Billy erneut hintendrauf. Folgt dem GPS-Signal in westlicher Richtung zur Werkstatt in Industrial, Bohan. Nach dem Erreichen folgt wieder eine Zwischensequenz. Danach geht es mit dem Motorrad weiter nach Northwood in Algonquin und somit zum Treffpunkt der feindlichen Gang. Mischt die Bande gehörig auf – vorzugsweise vom Motorrad aus, um euch einige Vorteile zu verschaffen. Bleibt während der Schießerei auf Distanz und nehmt so aus sicherer Entfernung die explosiven Fässer mit eurer Shotgun ins Visier. Die acht Angels of Death sollten mit dieser Taktik kaum ein Problem darstellen. Wenn ihr den letzten feindlichen Biker am Leben lasst, habt ihr Gelegenheit, all die Waffen und Munition aufzusammeln, die dort nach der Schlacht herumliegen, eure Kameraden schießen wie wild auf ihn ein, aber er ist zäh. Haucht der letzte Todesengel sein Leben dann doch aus, schaltet Ihr den Erfolg „Einprozentig“ frei und dürft Ihr euch über die ersten Gamerscore-Punkte freuen. Schwingt euch nach der blutigen Auseinandersetzung wieder zurück auf euer Bike den Hexer und folgt Billy zurück zum Klubhaus. Falls dieser nicht losfahren sollte, rempelt den etwas senilen Anführer kurz an und schon kann es losgehen. Denkt daran, immer schön hinter Billy zu fahren und respektvollen Abstand zu halten. Euer Leben und eure Schutzweste regenerieren sich dadurch (immer wenn ihr durch das über Boden schwebende Emblem der Lost fahrt). Sobald Ihr das Versteck erreicht habt, ist die Einleitungsmission zu Ende und ihr habt die freie Wahl, zu tun und zu lassen, was Ihr wollt. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn du oder Billy stirbt. Bildergalerie Clean-and-serene-01.jpg|''Die Vorhut kreuzt beim Mechaniker auf'' Clean-and-serene-02.jpg|''Der gibt sich erstaunt, dass Billy noch lebt...'' Clean-and-serene-03.jpg|''...und erklärt, dass das Motorrad im Himmel ist'' Clean-and-serene-04.jpg|''Billy überredet ihn dann, seine Meinung zu ändern'' Clean-and-serene-05.jpg|''Mit Johnnys Hilfe, versteht sich'' Clean-and-serene-06.jpg|''Endlich wieder im Klubhaus, jetzt wird gefeiert'' Clean-and-serene-07.jpg|''Nur Johnny ist nicht nach Feiern zumute'' Fortsetzung * Datei:Annahmestelle-billy.png – Billy Grey → Angels in America * Datei:Annahmestelle-jim.png – Jim Fitzgerald → Liberty City Choppers en:Clean and Serene es:Clean and Serene pl:Clean and Serene ru:Clean and Serene Kategorie:The-Lost-and-Damned-Missionen Kategorie:Einleitungsmissionen